Délicieux rêve
by Sentinelle
Summary: Défi un peu fou: faire écrire les différentes parties d'une histoire par différents écrivains, qui ne connaissent que la dernière phrase de la partie précédente (mise en gras). M'est revenu l'insigne honneur d'en écrire la fin, en essayant de rendre l'ensemble le plus cohérent possible...


L'été débutait seulement en Comté que le soleil brûlait déjà indifféremment cultures et joues roses de jeunes Hobbits. Cependant, dans la pénombre d'une petite salle à manger, dans une petite maison bien confortable, à l'abri de la chaleur, on était parfaitement bien.

Tellement bien que cela faisait trois heures que quelques uns de nos chers Hobbits étaient attablés, dans cette petite salle à manger, de cette petite maison, leurs assiettes ne semblant jamais se vider, malgré leur continuelle mastication.

La vie se déroulait sans accroc, et aucun problème ne semblait se profiler à l'horizon. On parlait de tout, et de rien. La nourriture, surtout, emplissait les bouches.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé de légumes si bien préparés, c'est incroyable !

-Votre bière est excellente !

-Fabuleuse !

-C'est tout simplement exquis !

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! »

La crème de la crème des Hobbits respectables était réunie là, il faut dire. Alors on parlait bien, on riait bien, on mangeait bien, on buvait bien.

**Et le temps poursuivait lentement son cours tranquille.**

C'était souvent ainsi au moulin. Le temps filait au rythme de l'eau qui ne se pressait guère et le meunier disparaissait souvent avec sa canne à pêche, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement son épouse. Oh il n'allait pas loin. À une petite centaine de mètres en amont, ce qui lui permettait de faire d'une pierre deux coups : il pouvait tant surveiller les poissons que les éventuels clients, mais surtout, surtout, il n'entendait pas sa femme ! Et c'était un point non négligeable pour les oreilles de notre bon meunier et celles des poissons.

Et cet après-midi n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Profitant de l'absence de sa femme, il enfila son chapeau, prit le panier dans une main et la canne sous le bras. En s'approchant de la rive, il remarqua que les poissons étaient drôlement nombreux sous l'arbre qu'il appréciait.

« Si je rapporte le repas de ce soir, elle pourra pas râler la vieille ! »

Alors, la conscience tranquille, il s'installa confortablement. Les poissons mordaient les uns après les autres.

« Même pas le temps de se reposer. Pfff. »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil baissait sur l'horizon, une souris fila entre les jambes du meunier, ce qui manqua le faire trébucher et tomber à l'eau.

**Et là, alors qu'il luttait pour garder l'é****quilibre, il vit, coinc****é sous les racines de l'arbre, le cadavre de son épouse qui regardait vers le ciel.**

Son premier mouvement fut un réflexe d'horreur. Du sang coulait de la bouche ouverte de sa pauvre femme et une large plaie couvrait son crâne. Il lui semblait même qu'une branche lui avait traversé le ... C'était trop affreux.

Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement son dégoût. Puis il les ouvrit, raffermit sa prise sur l'arbre, et parvint à regagner le sol sans encombre. L'un dans l'autre ... il s'en sortait plutôt bien ! La mort avait frappé son épouse, certes, c'était tragique. Mais cela allait enfin lui permettre de fréquenter sa chère petite maîtresse ouvertement ! Loelia allait être ravie de ce retournement de situation. Oh, elle n'était pas cruelle, non, pauvre petite. Mais enfin, à quoi bon prétendre de regretter un événement qui vous arrange ? Et Loelia était exquise quand elle obtenait satisfaction.

La seule question était de savoir que faire du corps. La famille de son épouse allait froncer les sourcils et trouver cette histoire un peu louche. Il faudrait plaider l'accident. Une malheureuse branche brisée qui lui serait tombée sur le front. Lui n'avait rien pu faire, bien sûr. En revanche, tout le monde s'attendrait à ce qu'il lui ait au moins accordé une sépulture décente. Il chercha des yeux un objet quelconque qui puisse lui servir de pelle ...

Les heures de l'après-midi passèrent et s'étirèrent tandis qu'il s'appliquait à creuser un trou dans la terre molle, à y déposer respectueusement le cadavre de la défunte – non sans oublier de lui fermer les yeux, et à le recouvrir avec soin. Voilà, c'était fait. Les mots vagues d'un hommage à moitié sincère lui vinrent aux lèvres.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui désormais.

**Rêvant aux promesses de l****'****avenir, il contempla son ouvrage en se frottant les mains.**

Quelque chose lui chatouilla soudain le bout du nez. Il le frotta du bout des doigts, mais en vain: la sensation désagréable avait même tendance à s'aggraver. Il frotta plus fort, plus fort… et se réveilla soudain pour voir une libellule s'envoler de son éminence nasale.

Il était étendu dans l'herbe, au bord de la rivière, et son panier à poissons était… vide. Le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon. Il avait donc dormi tout l'après-midi?

Refoulant le gros regret que son rêve ne soit pas réalité, il se hâta de ranger sa canne à pêche et mit la sangle de son panier sur son épaule. S'il voulait rentrer avant le coucher du soleil, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Sa femme allait le tuer…

Quand il ouvrit timidement la porte d'entrée, une odeur si inhabituelle parvint à ses narines qu'il mit un instant avant de l'identifier: c'était celle d'une tourte aux pommes de terre, son plat préféré! Mais Erica cuisinait si mal (c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'était reporté sur Loelia)… cela ne pouvait pas être son oeuvre!

A peine cette pensée était-elle née dans son esprit que ladite Erica se planta devant lui. Il s'attendait à un visage rouge de colère et à des imprécations toujours plus inventives, mais il n'en était rien: elle avait l'air plutôt confuse, un peu honteuse. Elle portait un grand tablier à carreaux.

« Ecoute, chéri, je crois qu'on a pris un mauvais chemin… commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Si tu aimes tant pêcher, je ne devrais pas t'en empêcher, tant que le moulin est rentable! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

«-Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai demandé à Ursula de venir: tu sais, la cuisinière de la _Tête de Lard_, là où le conseil municipal se réunit tous les mercredis. Elle va m'apprendre à cuisiner.

-On dirait que tu as fait de gros progrès dès le premier cours », répondit-il en tâchant de réfréner les gargouillis qui agitaient son estomac vide.

Comparé à ceux des dix dernières années, le dîner fut une vraie merveille. Il discuta de tout et de rien avec sa femme, et se demanda même s'il n'avait pas remonté le temps, se retrouvant juste après leur mariage, alors qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Il pensa bien à Loelia, mais ne voyait plus l'intérêt de continuer à la fréquenter, maintenant qu'il s'était réconcilié avec sa femme et que celle-ci commençait déjà à corriger sa plus grosse lacune en tant que maîtresse de maison.

A la fin du repas, il osa même demander:

« Chérie, est-ce qu'Ursula pourrait t'apprendre à cuisiner le poisson? J'ai repéré un brochet dans une petite crique, et crois-moi, je finirai bien par l'attraper! »


End file.
